Will He or Won't He?
by untapdtreasure
Summary: A costume party proposal, and argument, and making up. GSR


This is a fanfic challenge issued by tcrowe aka smryczko at the CSI-GrissomSara yahoo group I remembered to add the requirements to this page.

1. GSR (that's a given, right)  
2. Someone (should be a CSI or significant other of a CSI) as a  
Juror  
3. A CSI testifying at the same trial  
4. Grissom Crying  
5. A really bad argument  
6. Sex toy used not for intended purpose  
7. Mismatched Sex Drives  
8. Mention of Real Sex program on HBO or other educational Sex  
program on television  
9. Grissom in tights  
10. The first or last line should be "I knew he was a  
sensualist"  
11. A quote from Nietzsche

Will He or Won't He?

By Sassy

"Hope in all reality is the worst of all evils, because it prolongs the torments of man."

"I knew he was a sensualist. They just had mismatched sex drives is all" Catherine muttered under her breath as she closed the book she had just finished reading.

"What was that, Cath?" Grissom asked absent-mindedly.

"Just commenting on this book here. It was recommended on Real Sex a couple of weeks ago. I was giving it the benefit of the doubt. Good reading. But what would I know about sex as of late? I haven't had sex in so long I am due for some good lovin. If only I wasn't using my vibrator to even out the leg on my bed, I would at least be somewhat sated for awhile anyway. So when are you due in court?" Catherine said taking a drink of her coffee.

"In an hour. Catherine, when will you learn not to give me all that information when I asked a simple question? I will be so glad when this trial is over. I have already been called back in twice. I don't know how explaining it one more time is going to make a difference. It is pretty cut and dry." Grissom said removing his glasses.

"Didn't a jury member have to be replaced?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. They are calling back all of their key witnesses to make sure no one misses any pertinent information." Grissom said getting up and walking toward the break room door. "See you later, Cath."

"Bye, Gil." Catherine said returning to her coffee.

Grissom walked down the hall toward his office. He ran into Sara along the way.

"Just the man I was looking for." Sara said with a smile. "Can we talk a minute, Griss?"

"Sure. Follow me." Grissom held his office door open for her. "What is on your mind today, Ms. Sidle?"

"Can I shut the door? This is rather ummm….private." Sara said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"By all means." Grissom countered. He propped his feet up on his desk and placed his hands behind his head.

"Gil, I have a question to ask you. I, or shall I saw we, have been invited to Sophia's birthday party on Saturday. It is a costume party. Would you wear a costume for me?" Sara smiled her Sidle smile at him. She was silently begging him with her eyes.

The look that crossed Gil Grissom's face was priceless. He went from utterly shocked to repulsed. "Sara, I will not wear a costume. That kind of thing is for children and the last time I checked I wasn't a child anymore. I am nearly 50 and I will not humiliate myself for no one. NO one." He said this a little more sternly than he had aimed to. He saw the hurt in her eyes, but charged on anyway, "Sara, what ever possessed you to ask me this?"

"Come on, Griss, don't you think you are overreacting just a bit here? It is a simple birthday costume party nothing major. I can't believe you are getting this worked up. Just forget it ok? And while we are talking forget about dinner tonight too. I just remembered I have somethings I need to take care of." With that she walked out of his office and out into the morning sun.

Grissom ran his hands down his bearded cheek and moaned, "What have you done now?" His head was swimming with thoughts. He didn't understand why this costume thing would get him so worked up. Maybe because when he was 6 years old his father walked out on him. He remembered the night like yesterday. It was Halloween. He was dressed up and ready to go. His father was supposed to take him and he never showed up. There was no Trick-or-Treating for him that night or ever again for that matter.

Grissom had his head in his hands crying. He heard his door open then slowly close. He wiped his eyes before looking up. Sara was kneeling beside him. He could tell she had been crying too. It was their first official argument as a couple.

She reached for him and he for her. "Sorry" they both whispered at the same time. Grissom told her his story then.

"I am so sorry, Gil. If I had known, I would have never even brought it up. We don't have to wear a costume. Sophia won't kick us out for not having one on. Can I take back my no dinner tonight?"

"Yes, but now you have to come to my house for dinner. I am going to cook your something Italian. No meat. Only veggies. 7:00 pm on the dot, Sara. OK?" He squeezed her hand.

"You got it, bug man." Sara leaned in a kissed his cheek.

30 minutes later in the courtroom

"The state would like to call CSI Gil Grissom to the stand" the A.D.A said.

Grissom walked in holding his notes and visual aides. He glanced at the juror box. The new juror was none other than Ecklie's wife, Rachel.

Grissom made his testimony for the state of Nevada vs. Thomas Karn for the third time. It was getting mundane.

7:00 pm that same day

Sara arrived at Grissom's door only to find a note attached to it.

_Sara,_

_Go to my room. There is something for you to wear on my bed. Put it on and meet me in the backyard. _

_Gil_

Sara obeyed the note. The something for her to wear was a beautiful elegant long old fashioned dress. It was lilac in color with beautiful beads aligned in patterns. After smoothing out her hair, she walked to the patio.

There were candles all along the table and patio. Soft music was playing, but there was no Gil Grissom to be found.

She walked over and set herself down on Grissom's patio chair. She didn't have to wait long for him to make an appearance.

He bowed to her and said, "May I have this dance, My Lady?"

Sara glanced up at him and had to stifle a giggle. Grissom was wearing a Robin Hood outfit complete with tights. She took his hand and he pulled her to him.

"You didn't have to do this." She said smiling at him.

"You have your ways. I have my ways. As for the right way, the correct way, and the only way, it does not exist." Grissom whispered into her ear. "I wanted to do this for you, Sara. I need to believe that the past doesn't have to sculpt my future with you. I want us to be happy together and grow with each other."

Sara's smile deepened. He kissed her lips ever so slowly and softly. Dinner was put off that night. They found their way to his bedroom and made love ever so softly and slowly.

"Nietzsche" Sara whispered hours later when their love making had been complete.

"What?" Grissom mumbled.

"NietzscheThat is who you quoted earlier. Right?" Sara asked while snuggling deeper into Grissom's arms. With that they were both sound asleep.

**WILL HE OR WON'T HE?**


End file.
